


If I Fall

by Sincestiel



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam pulls away.  It’s what he does.  It’s what he has to do.  There’s just no other option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this after a few months of not writing at all. It's rough. And a huge cliche probably. But here it is anyway. Disclaimer: This is fiction. All fiction as far as I know. Adam is not married because I just left it out. No other reason.

Adam pulls away. It’s what he does. It’s what he has to do. There’s just no other option. Because Blake’s lips on his cheek, his forehead, his fucking neck… it’s just too much. If he can just pull away fast enough (but not too fast, never that) maybe he can save face. Maybe he can _not_ kiss Blake Shelton in front of millions of people. Because Adam’s pretty sure that’s the way to go. 

Seriously, how embarrassing would it be to be rejected in front of the entire world? How horrible to have Blake laugh at him and then have to watch it on repeat for years to come because youtube… youtube sucks. So he pulls away.

But there’s a certain precision required. Because if he pulls away too soon he doesn’t get the wet warmth of Blake’s lips. But if he waits too long he risks looking like he wants it or enjoys it. So it’s always got to be right at that moment when they make contact. As soon as Blake’s mouth is against him, Adam starts pushing and pulling, scrambling to get out of Blake’s arms.

And that’s another thing. Aside from Blake’s ridiculously amazing mouth, there’s his fucking size. Holy shit. Adam’s always liked the fact that he’s usually taller than most people he meets. He likes having a smaller body under his. Loves being the bigger partner. Except maybe when it comes to Blake. There’s just something about the way Blake towers over him. There’s something extremely hot about the way Blake can hold him so easily. It’s a huge turn on for Adam, sitting in Blake’s lap and feeling small. The guy’s hands span the full length of Adam’s stomach and every time Blake touches him like that – possessive and demanding – Adam goes instantly hard and achy in his jeans. Not such a great thing considering the way his jeans fit and how many people are watching, so he doesn’t do it too often. But sometimes he just can’t help himself.

And sometimes, every once in a while, he’s the instigator. Because sometimes Blake goes too long without touching and Adam gets antsy. So he’ll lay a kiss on Blake’s cheek or temple. He’ll crowd in too close. Wrap himself momentarily around the big lug and then just wait. Because Blake always comes back for more. Always. So all Adam has to do is provide a little encouragement. But those times are the hardest.

It usually only happens if Blake’s gone more than thirty minutes without contact. And yeah, okay, Adam counts. So what. But Adam starts to feel insecure. Like maybe he’s imagining all those touches, that magnetism. Like maybe Blake’s just humoring him or something. So Adam reaches out and revels in the little butterflies that invade his stomach when Blake comes back at him twice as hard. Like he’s been thirsty for Adam’s skin but trying to refrain. And it’s fucking amazing.

And then there are times like tonight, when they’re both bordering on tipsy and there’s not a camera in sight. And these are the moments that are harder to write off as banter. Because sometimes Blake touches when he has no other reason than he just wants to. And sometimes Adam doesn’t pull away as quickly as he knows he should.

Like right now. Blake’s hand has been on Adam’s thigh for a good ten minutes. Just resting there. Nothing overtly sexual about it. But it feels like a brand. Like Blake’s hand is forever marking the skin under the denim of Adam’s jeans. Like Adam will get up from here in a couple hours and Blake’s handprint will still be seared into his leg.

Adam tries to remain calm and casual. And he does a fairly decent job of it really. It’s kind of dark in his living room and the occasional onscreen explosion lights up their faces, but Adam doesn’t turn to look. He just sips at his beer and enjoys the way his shoulder brushes Blake’s when one of them takes a deep breath. And he most certainly doesn’t pay any attention to the hand on his thigh. The one whose fingers seem to be creeping farther in the longer it rests there. But no. Adam’s not paying that any mind. Not at all.

Okay. Yeah. He is. Obviously. Because he’s almost out of beer and has been for the last few minutes (and that could be because the moment Blake slid a hand over his upper leg called for several big, hearty swigs) and he can’t seem to make himself get up and get another. For once, Adam can’t make himself pull away. And he damn near growls his frustration when Blake is the one to do it.

“Another?” He asks as he stands, leaving the little patch of skin on Adam’s leg somehow colder than the rest of his body.

Blake waves the empty beer bottle to indicate his offer to get them more and Adam nods. And then he waits until Blake is out of sight to let his own hand run reverently over his jeans, tracing the spot where Blake’s hand has been the last little bit. And he prepares himself for the loss because Blake will probably put some distance between them when he comes back. Adam’s not even sure how they got so close to begin with. But at this point the closeness just comes so naturally he’s not surprised he doesn’t remember scooting into Blake’s side.

When Blake returns, he slips an ice cold bottle into Adam’s hand and then seats himself back on the couch. Right in Adam’s personal space. Like he owns that little bit of real estate. The thought makes Adam shiver. Because yeah. Blake totally owns it.

And then the hand is back. Higher. In even more so that Blake’s fingers are walking that fine line between thigh and crotch and Adam can’t fucking breathe.

He doesn’t realize. That’s the only explanation for it. Blake just doesn’t realize he’s less than an inch from Adam’s very excited dick. And now Adam’s either got to try to maneuver out of this with a little of his dignity still intact or make some kind of joke about the chick running around half naked on the screen.

Except, before he can, Blake’s hand moves the last little bit and lands firmly and purposefully over Adam’s crotch. And holy fucking hell it burns so fucking good. Adam’s brain turns to mush and he doesn’t even think about pulling away. He’s in shock. Too stunned to do anything but let his head fall back against the couch and then roll toward Blake’s shoulder.

And he might squeak. Or something. Because Blake shushes him just as he starts to massage. But still, even as Adam stares up at his friend, the friend he’s managed to fall in love with at some point, Blake doesn’t look at him. He just works his hand over Adam’s throbbing cock and watches the movie. Like it’s no big deal. Like they do this all the time.

And okay, so they joke about just this very thing quite often. But despite fangirl fantasies and their own comments here and there, they’ve never done this. Ever. And though Adam wants it desperately, he can’t help but wonder why. What’s changed?

But then Blake’s palm presses more firmly against him and all thought flies out of Adam’s head. Or all thought except _Blake’s hand. My dick. Holy Mother of God, Blake is jerking me off._

Kind of. Because there’s no skin contact, but still. It’s enough and Adam isn’t going to last long at all. This is just too close to every daydream he’s ever had. Too close in that Blake’s touching him in a sexual manner at all. Because Adam’s actually more imaginative than this. Still though.

Still.

Three minutes. That’s it. Adam comes in his jeans, pressing up against Blake’s palm and whimpering brokenly, in a matter of three minutes. And he’s sweating and hot all over when Blake releases him and stands.

Instantly Adam knows Blake intends to leave. And he means to argue. But he’s boneless and sated and still a bit in shock. Against his will, Adam’s eyes dip closed and the last thing he’s aware of is the warm, wet press of Blake’s mouth to his forehead and the tender caress of Blake’s hand on the top of his head.

***

The next morning, Adam wakes up with a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch and a seriously disgusting crotch. Also a bone deep dread when he thinks about Blake. Because he honestly has no clue what happened the night before.

But, above everything else, Blake is Adam’s friend, so before he jumps in the shower, he sends a quick ‘I’m sorry’ text to his buddy. Or something. What Blake is now, Adam isn’t sure. Just… something. And when he gets out, his phone is blinking with a new message. A simple ‘nothing to apologize for. see you in a bit.’

So Adam walks onto set feeling out of sorts and tentatively happy. But also fucking terrified. Then, when he spots Blake, the taller man just grins the same way he always does and it’s so easy for Adam to respond in kind. In fact, the day mostly goes like always.

Adam does his segments and Blake does his, and in between they cut up off camera. It feels like nothing at all happened the night before. And if it wasn’t for the way Blake sometimes catches his eye and there’s a heated moment where Adam knows they’re both reliving it, he might think he’d just dreamed it all.

Finally it’s just too much and Adam can’t take it anymore. He grabs Blake the next chance he gets and pulls him into a closet. Yeah. A fucking closet. Go figure.

“And here I am trying to be professional.” Blake murmurs before Adam can get a single word out. And he crowds into Adam’s space, pressing him into the closed door. Blake’s mouth ghosts over Adam’s forehead and then down, to his cheek, and his ear. Those perfect lips all over his skin and Adam has to push him away yet again. 

“What…? Blake, seriously. Dude. I don’t-“

“Let’s not do that, okay? I know. And I’ve known for a while. And I want it too. I just didn’t know how to say so.”

Adam chokes out a disbelieving laugh and slowly reaches up to tug at the hem of Blake’s shirt to pull him back in just a little bit.

“So you thought a handjob in the middle of movie night and then leaving right after was the way to go?”

“Well, no. Not really. I didn’t think about it at all really. You were just hard and I wanted to touch you. Kind of like I want to do right now. So can we just get to that part already?”

“But you left, man.”

“Yeah. We both needed to process. Sorry about that. So all that’s settled, right? I can kiss you now?”

Adam knows Blake can’t see him roll his eyes, not as dark as it is in the closet. He wants to say ‘yes, fucking kiss me right now.’ But the prospect of dragging this out a little longer, making Blake suffer just a bit more, is too tempting.

“How long have you known?”

Blake’s sigh is long suffering and it makes Adam grin.

“I’ve been suspicious for a while. But I knew for sure watching you perform _Love Somebody_. That was… it was extremely intense and kind of sad. You poured your heart out up there and I kept getting the vibe that you thought it was impossible. You know, us. And that’s what made me decide to just go for it. Miranda and I haven’t announced it yet, but we’re getting a divorce. I really want to give this my all. So there’s my confession. Can I kiss you now?”

The urge to say yes is strong again, but the air is heavy in the small room now and Adam’s finding it difficult to pull in enough air. Because yeah. That had been an emotional night for him. Hell, the whole process of writing that song and then trying to convince himself to release it had been an emotional experience. He knew he needed to get it out there if he ever wanted closure, but he felt like it was too transparent. In the end, he’d done it and it had felt right.

“It was about you. The whole song. I… it was probably one of the easiest things I’ve ever written but also one of the most painful. I didn’t think it was possible. I really didn’t.”

Blake must catch on then, to just how serious the situation is for Adam, because he sobers up quickly.

“Fuck. Sorry. I probably went about this all wrong, didn’t I? I should have, like, wined and dined you, right? Or made some grand gesture or something. I just thought since we’re both guys… I mean, what speaks louder than a handjob, right?”

Blake sounds really frantic suddenly, like he’s scared Adam will find him unworthy. Not a chance. So Adam lightens the mood.

“A blowjob. A blowjob speaks much louder.”

It takes a half a second for Blake to burst out in laughter and about the same amount of time for him to press a lingering kiss to Adam’s jaw before he pulls back and leaves Adam to stand on his own. Adam’s fingers reluctantly release Blake’s shirt so that he can flatten it out and get himself presentable. 

“What about that kiss?” Adam questions, a bit of a whine wrapping around his voice.

“Later. I think we’re probably all out of time and I really wanna enjoy it when it happens. You busy tonight? We can talk about that blowjob and how you have yet to make a gesture at all…”

Adam hears the wink in Blake’s voice and answers with a wicked smile as he shoves the door open, flooding the small, cramped space with light.

“Oh, I’ll make a gesture alright, cowboy,” Adam replies, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth for a split second before turning and strutting off. He hears Blake suck in a deep breath and let out a couple curses before he rounds the corner and his smile grows exponentially.

Adam’s never really been _that_ guy. Never wanted to settle down. Didn’t believe in happy endings or soulmates. And he’s slept with enough married women and men to know that marriage isn’t really all it’s cracked up to be. But Blake Shelton might be just the man to make him question all that. 

Or, at the very least, Adam won’t have to pull away quite as much anymore. And maybe that’s good enough for now.


End file.
